Pirate Kidz: The Next Level
Pirate Kidz: The Next Level was a 2015 Philippine 3D live-action adventure fantasy-drama television series directed by Mac Alejandre and Erick M. Reyes, it is topbilled by the Kapinoy child star wonders Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan and Gerald Pesigan, together with Sam Pinto. The children's adventurserye about the group of 5 pirate kids. The series aired on IBC's HapoNation afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC from January 19 to April 1, 2015 . Synopsis Pirate Girl (Sam Pinto), a young woman who makes new pirate: the popular kids are these pirate costumes. The children's ship called Pirat Kidz are the group of kidz level of pirate ship that Pirate Girl granted for in Pirate Kidz. Awesome, powerful and adventure, even the announcer to the next level adventure of Pirate Kidz. The 5 kids do pirate ship work that could do. They then go on to discover treasure. The story about the group of 5 kids Almon Ship (Aldred Nasayao), Captain Gravito (Lance Lucido), Ben-Ben Jose (Harvey Bautista), Darron Cheslo (Timothy Chan) and Oliber Demension (Gerald Pesigan) are the pirates of children to fight against the evil in attack who helps and undergoes defeat them with the real Pirate Ship go on a treasure hunt with the treasure map. Pirate Kidz give Pirate Girl his own pirate outfit and the pirate costume begin captured by the other members in playing pirates. The pirate ship like the boat of rescue when it look to the island. Parrot (voiced by Jun Medina) and Max the Pirate (Max Surban) grabs at eight gold doubloons with the coins. The Flying Dutchman (Ruben Gonzaga). Some in different locations of North, South, East and West while digging in the Philippines. Kids they will going to the pirate ship with the boat. Eight gold doubloons are these, it will take the coins ever and with the Treasure Hunt which is based on a real treasure map. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Aldred Nasayao as Almon Ship * Lance Lucido as Captain Gravito * Harvey Bautista as Ben-Ben de Jose * Timothy Chan as Darron Cheslo * Gerald Pesigan as Oliber Demension * Sam Pinto as Pirate Girl * Alfred Vargas as Mr. Pirate * Jun Medina as Parrot (voice) * Max Surban as Max the Pirate 'Supporting Cast' * Ruben Gonzaga as The Flying Dutchman * Ai dela Cruz as Dancel * Bernard Palanca as Ghost Pirate * Roi Vinzon as Puke * Paul Robis as Handsome Pirate * Melissa Mendez as Melis Tan * Lito Legaspi as Carribean * Danielle Castaño as Dianne Melinda * John Regala as Armon de Lamon * Mansueto Velasco as Marco Pala Extended Cast * Tiara Santos as Tara-Tara * Billy James Renacia as Bill Joseph * Gene Padilla as Gene Go Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Pirate Kidz Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the market of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. References See also * IBC-13 Tries to Compete with Rival Stations through Reality Shows * IBC-13’s New Shows Premiere This Quarter of 2015 * IBC's Newest Adventurserye Pirate Kidz: The Next Level Premieres January 12 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC External links * Official Site * Pirate Kidz on Facebook * Pirate Kidz on Twitter Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine children's television series Category:Philippine television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Fantasy television series Category:Fantasy-drama television series